


Ceramic Shots

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Because kids do that, But he did it, F/M, Gift Giving, Kissing, Marlene just wants to tease them, Pre-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Probably made a mess in the process, Reno brings Tifa a gift, Reno makes things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Reno knows the bar is just starting up again in Edge, and that things are a little harder to come by so he spends his spare time making something for Tifa to help her out a little.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ceramic Shots

Reno waved a hand slightly as he left Rude to weave his way through the crowds of people working on Edge. He had a slightly nervous bounce in his step as he made his way through the city streets, pausing briefly to glance at the ruins of Midgar, gaze trailing up past the buildings around him to focus on the ruined remains of Shinra’s Headquarters. He could almost swear the logo on it was right in front of him, just as it used to be before everything had happened. Someone bumped into him, and he muttered for them to watch it, shaking his head and focusing on his destination and not running into anyone.

His hands idly toyed with the small box in his hands. It had taken him a long time to find the right way to make it- and he still felt the gift was utterly childish in it’s personal way, but Rude had assured him it was a good gift, and it would be appreciated even if it was terrible.

That at least gave him a better confidence as he saw the bar up ahead and he tightened his grip on the box as he slowed down a little, stopping just at the end of the block and staring at it. He could see Marlene out front, sweeping the steps with Tifa, and he smiled a little bit as he watched them. Marlene had been more than happy to help out around the bar, and had even run off to get Reno things when he’d asked Tifa for them.

“Reno!” He jumped as bit as he realized they were both waving to him, and couldn’t help but feel the embarrassed blush creeping up his cheeks as he made his way over, hiding the box behind his back as he walked over.

“I thought you were here with Rude working on the monument.” Tifa commented, leaning against the wall as Marlene sat on the steps. “Or did you slip off to take a break again?” She asked teasingly.

“I actually came here to visit you, so I’m not slacking.” He shot back, and Tifa paused, a little surprised before smiling. Marlene stood up, tugging on Reno’s jacket to pull him inside. “Alright, alright, I’m coming.” He laughed a little as she ran around to behind the bar and up the stairs. Although they both knew she was just waiting to sneak back down and see what they were doing to tease them. Reno smiled a bit, glancing at Tifa as she sat on one of the stools.

He paused before clearing his throat and setting the box in front of her. “What is this?” She asked curiously, looking up at him in surprise before slowly undoing the ribbon on top of and opening the top. A low gasp left the brunette, before stunned eyes lifted back to Reno again. “Did you… Make these, Reno?”

“I mean if you don’t like em you can chuck em.” He said automatically, watching as she pulled out the ceramic shot glasses he had made. Every one was a different colour, and he fidgeted a little as she studied them one by one. “I just knew after everything that happened you said that you needed to restock all your stuff so I thought until you could get good ones again you could use em or something.” He added, rambling a little with each one set down.

“Why would I throw them out? I’m going to use them.” She replied, the soft smile not adding from her lips as she stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He paused a little, before hugging back, smiling against her shoulder. “Thank you Reno.” She added, kissing his cheek as she pulled back.

“Ahah… Well, I know you got your whole group of friends so I uh… Made one for each of em. They’re not just for any old customer.” He replied awkwardly, and paused as she grabbed his hands, watching her carefully.

“I counted them as I set them down… But there’s a problem with that.” She said, tilting his head a bit and Reno felt his heartbeat speed up at the playful look in her eyes, only titling his own in confusion. There was nothing wrong with the number, he had counted every one of them in it. Even Cait Sith had a damn shot glass, although that was mostly just as a joke.

“What’s the problem with it?” He demanded as she simply stared at him. He could see the amusement glittering in her eyes.

“You’re forgetting yourself.” She replied with a small laugh, leaning in to gently press a kiss to his lips. “How am I supposed to give you the best drink in Edge if I don’t have a glass for you to put it in?” She asked, staring at his stunned expression as the red headed Turk blinked a few times.

“Uh… Well, I can… Always make some more.” He said after a minute. “Might uh, take a few days.” He added as she hugged him again, holding her close against him.

“Take as long as you need, because I’m going to make you the best drink you’ve ever had once it’s done; but I need a little bit of time to prepare it.” She added as she squeezed gently. “Deal?”

“Done deal.” He grinned, before tilting her chin up for another kiss, and pretending there wasn’t small giggling from the stairs behind them.


End file.
